


Be Still My Heart

by Willowbrooke



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The call-out on Halloween must mean kids' playing pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble. Harder than I thought.

The call-out on Halloween must mean kids' playing pranks. They arrived at the derelict house reputed to be haunted.

Lewis and Hathaway could hear a loud thumping sound as they stood outside the door. _thump-thump._

The door swung open and they entered the house. _Thump-thump._

The sound was coming from the sitting room. _Thump-Thump._ They stood in the room and listened. _THUMP-thump._

Glances were exchanged. Under them? They both looked down. _THUMP-THUMP._

There was a loose floorboard. Hathaway pried it up. Lewis and Hathaway's hearts were now beating in unison. **_THUMP-THUMP!_**

Hathaway pulled the recorder out and switched it off.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea based on Edgar Allan Poe's _The Tell-tale Heart._


End file.
